I Know you so well
by Tixa69
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraya knew each other pretty well. But they couldn't the obvious. R&R Plz.


I Know You So Well

_**I know you so well**_

**(Sei-te de cor)**

Tsunade was at the Hokage's Office signing papers, Jiraya, as usual, entered without even knocking, he knew she was working, but he knew too that she loved to skip work.

_**Every line**_

**(Cada traço)**

_**Of your Face**_

**(Do teu rosto)**

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, Jiraya knew what would come next, but before she could say anything he spoke with a wide smile on his face.

- I have information about Akatsuki. – He said, still smiling.

- Do you?! TELL ME ALREADY! – She said, pretty worried, he only smiled… He knew her so well…

_**Of your eyes**_

**(Do teu olhar)**

- Calm down Hime. – He said, without stopping smiling. – What do you say you and I for a drink first?

- WHAT?! I'M THE GODDAMNED HOKAGE! – She screamed. Oh, he knew her so well…

[Seconds Later]

Tsunade finished a bottle of sake, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand, with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

- You know… You really need to start taking your own advice. – he said.

- Yeh, yeh. Just tell me what did you find. – She said.

- Fine

[After the Serious Business]

- I'll infiltrate Akatsuki. – Said Jiraya, Tsunade looked up at him.

_**Every Shadow**_

**(Cada Sombra) **

_**In your Voice**_

**(da tua voz.)**

- By Yourself? That's too dangerous! – She said, he knew she was worried, he knew her so well.

- I'm one of the Legendary Sannins, don't need to worry Hime. – He said trying not to be worried too, he knew that if he didn't come back he would never see her face again.

_**And every silence**_

**(E cada silêncio)**

She knew him so well, she knew that he didn´t wanted to risk his life that way, she knew that he always felt useless and this was the only way to prove that he was more that a pervert.

- I know… Sorry… I keep pushing you in such shitty situations. – She said looking down, he stared at the empty bottle but then he laughed.

_**Every move that you do**_

**(cada gesto que tu fazes)**

- WAHAHAHA! Where did that come from? – He asked keeping the smile. But she knew him, and she knew that he was just trying to change the subject. She knew him so well, much more than she wanted.

_**My love, I know you so well.**_

**(Meu amor sei-te de cor)**

They both knew each other so well, they both knew what each other would say, how they would react, when one was low, when the other was happy. The only thing that they didn´t knew, was the fact that they're deeply in love with each other.

[Later, On a Bench]

Tsunade and Jiraya, in silence looking at the lazy clouds that where sailing in the blue sky. Tsunade broke the silence.

- You're dealing with someone who's strong enough to keep Akatsuki in line. – She took a deep breath before continuing. – We have no idea of his power… And now you're gonna waltz right onto his turf.

_**I Know**_

**(Eu sei)**

- Yep… I guess I should get moving. – He said while standing up. She knew that he was lying, he didn't want to leave, he was just too proud.

- Come back alive. – She whispered in an attempt of making him stay…

_**Every single whim of you**_

**(Cada capricho teu)**

… - He looked at her speechless, he knew her so well, and he knew that all those words were for making him stay. And so she could have a mate, a friend… But he wanted to be more, much more.

_**And everything you don't say**_

**(E o que não dizes) **

- If I lose you too, I… - She said, almost crying. She knew that he had been caught off guard, but she knew too that he probably would say something stupid and think that she was joking. But she was serious… This time she was more serious than ever.

_**Or you prefer to silence**_

**(Ou preferes calar)**

Jiraya laughed harder, he had never seen Tsunade like this, except when Dan and Nawaki died. She knew him so well, she just must be joking or else, the Tsunade he knew would never say those words to him.

- Asshole. – She said, he didn't know but that laugh had hurt Tsunade. She knew him, and she knew that he would never stop being a stupid asshole and see the truth.

_**Let me guess**_

**(Deixa-me adivinhar)**

He was confused, Tsunade looked hurt, but if she was just joking… Or wasn´t she? Was she really worried about his life, worried enough to say those things… Could she been… Like him…

- Why are you so worried? By the way, I bet you're not gonna cry for me as you cried for Dan. – He said, smiling. She kept the angry face, but now she seemed that she was about to cry. Could it be?

_**Don't say that I'm the crazy one**_

**(não digas que o louco sou eu)**

- You're such an asshole. – She said, looking at her feet. Jiraya was even more puzzled, she was different. But, How? Could she ever been in love with a pervert like him, or was he just crazy enough to think that.

_**If I am, better this way**_

**(se for tanto melhor)**

- Send one of you frogs if something happens. I'll help you. – She said, trying to not look disturbed, but he knew her so well, he knew that she could do that. For him.

- I don't think so. The village needs you more than ever. – He said trying not to look happy having Tsunade worried. But she knew him so well, she knew that he felt happy when hearing those words maybe it wasn't too late and he would stay.

_**Love, I know you so well**_

**(Amor sei-te de cor)**

And then they knew, they both knew. How stupid they were… they knew each other so well, but couldn't figure that out.

_**I know**_

**(Sei) **

_**In which alleys do you hide yourself **_

**(Por que becos te escondes.)**

- Okay! – he said, breaking the silence, he had a mission, he couldn't let Tsunade tricking him. He knew that he wasn't coming back, and this was just making things harder. – I'll be off.

- … - She just looked at him hopeless.

_**I know 'till the smallest detail**_

**(Sei ao pormenor) **

_**Your best and your worst**_

**(o teu melhor e o pior.)**

- Remain careful of "Root". – He said trying to deny that feeling; she knew what he was trying to do, to hide himself. Running away…

- I know. – Was the only thing she could say. He noticed she was hurt and angry with him.

_**I know from you, more than I wanted**_

**(Sei de ti mais do que queria)**

- That's a relief! – He said smiling a last time. They both knew that the smile was completely fake. – See ya later…

She knew that she would never see him again, and that the most painful part was that he knew that too. She knew him so well… More that she wanted.

_**In a word I would say**_

**(Numa palavra diria)**

- Jiraya. – She said, he stopped and looked at her. – I know you.

- Me too. – He said, this time he wasn't smiling, he was being sincere, like he never was before. And both knew that. But they both knew that they've wasted all their chances…

_**I know you so well…**_

**(Sei-te de cor)**


End file.
